TCWOC: The Goddess
by ifyougetedwardigetemmett
Summary: The Cullens move to Forks and meet the strange Bella Swan, a dyslexic and ADHD student. But Bella's not what she seems, especially when shes guesses the Cullens' secret right away...
1. Chapter 1

I pinched the brindge of my nose in annoyance. My other hand gripped the steering wheel tightly as Emmett and Alice slapped each other, arguing,  
Jasper fought his growing thirst and Rosalie thought of herself. My family had resumed its usual gathering in my Volvo this morning, playing the role of five teens, heading off to their first day at their new school.

Naturally, this was deja vu for all of us, the new school and all. By now we'd been through this dozens of times. I felt like I was on auto pilot.

Then, the jumbled, mixed up thoughts of my brothers and sisters all matched, in a sudden cusiosity as Alice's eyes glazed over and she stiffened. I tried to see what was happening in her vision, but my mind met a looming black wall that caught me off guard. Try as I may, I couldn't get passed it. It seemed completely solid.

"Alice?" I asked. Everyone's eyes snapped in my direction as the question escaped my lips. Everyone exept Alice, that is. This had never happened before. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper took in the confusion in my voice and on my face, and Alice's shocked and worried look. Their thoughts clouded with worry.

"I can't see." Whispered Alice. She looked small and frightened. "It's all gone. All black."

"Everything?" Emmett gasped.

"Everything," Alice repeated. "I have no idea what's going to happen, or what's in store for us today."

"Well, isn't thast just wonderful." Sarcasm dripped from Rosalie's voice as she spoke.

We all exchanged a look of worry. For the first time, we were going in blind.

I pulled into an empty parking space and the five of us got out of my Volvo. Alice looked at every face discreetly. She figured that whoever was blocking her vision, she would know by a push if she saw the person's face. Her eyes froze on a small girl, maybe five foot four, with tumbling brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. She looked completely fragile and harmless.

"It's her." Alice pointed to the girl.

"Her?" Rosalie sneered. "Impossible."

I couldn't help but agree with Rose. There was no way that this girl was the source of our worry.

"I'm sure." Alice insisted. "Without a doubt."

The girl was halfway across the teen-filled parking lot. With all the chatter and car motors, there was no way she should have been able to hear us, but her gaze lifted to us, as though she knew we were talking about her. Her eyes never locked on anyone or anything; they jumped around the parking lot restlessly. She seemed wary, and I could almost feel her nerves humming.

"Hi!" A confident, high-pitched female voice interupted my thoughts. I looked down to see a short girl with curly black hair and an arrogant smile.  
"I'm Jessica. You guys must be the the Cullens!" She seemed to speak to all of us, but her gaze remained on me. major jump to popularity, if I get these guys for friends she thought wrily.

"Hello, Jessica," Alice said politely, with a small smile. "I'm Alice. That's Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward. It's nice to meet you."

-Of course it is- Jessica thoughts were vain. To us she said "You too. If you guys have any questions about anything," She stressed anything, looking sidelong at me. "I'm the one to ask."

"I have one." Jessica looked at Alice reluctantly when Alice spoke, but she still looked happy to be the centre of attention. "Who's that girl over there?" She pointed to the girl with long brown hair, who was now leaning against an old truck and reading a book whose cover was hidden by her arms.

"Oh." Jessica snorted. "That's Bella Swan. Don't bother with her. She's wierd. She has no friends. She rarely ever talks to anyone. And she's like,  
always twitching and stuff, like she hears stuff in her head. Plus, she's like, dyslexic, or whatever, and completely ADHD. Did you see her eyes? They like, never ever stop moving."

I looked at the girl, who was plainly reading, and raised my eyebrows at Jessica, questioning the fact that this girl was dyslexic.

She shrugged. "That's what she told the teachers, anyway. But she's like, freaky smart and aces all her classes. I think someone reads instructions for her, and when we have to write, she has a computer that types what she says."

"How does she take notes, or study for tests?" Jasper spoke for the first time.

Jessica shrugged. "No clue. Maybe she just remembers everything. Or she lied about being dyslexic."

"I think that's the more likely scenario." Rosalie snorted.

We grabbed out lunches and looked around the tiny cafeteria for a place to sit. All the seats were full of teens. We had decided to stay inside, with the rest of the school. It would look odd if the new family refused to sit with the people in the cafeteria. I almost suggested we give up on that thought and go outside, but Alice spoke.

"The only free table is with that Bella Swan." Alice whispered to me.I looked in her direction and saw Bella sitting on her own, nose buried in a book. I sighed. We would have to sit with her. None of the family looked pleased, but we made our way towards her, avoiding the teenagers who never seemed to be able to stay in one spot for more than a moment.

Bella seemed to notice us coming. She slammed her book shut and jammed it into her bag before we could see the title. I rolled my eyes. This girl claimed to be dyslexic, and yet read in the open.

-Freak- Rosalie thought drily.

-What on earth...- Alice wondered. "Hi!" She said out loud. Bella looked up at her. Again I noticed her eyes seemed to fly over all of us. She gave us a small smile.

"Can we sit here?" Alice asked her. Bella nodded and we all sat down.

"So," Alice said when no one broke the silence. "Have you lived here long, Bella?"

Bella eyes snapped her direction. She pulled something out of her pocket, and toyed with it in her fingers. A pen. I waited for the annoying clicking that would follow,  
but she seemed content to just roll the bronze pen in her fingers. "No." She answered.

From Jasper I felt fear comming off her in waves as her eyes searched the cafeteria.

She put her pen back in her pocket, -that's odd. - Alice thought. -who puts a pen in their pocket?- and started playing with a strand of her hair. I waited for rush of venom and the burn in my throat that would come from her human scent as she basically pushed it in our direction.

It never came.

I could smell her blood, all right. But it was unappealing, not something you would eat. Like grass to a human, I guessed. My family obviously noticed the same thing. I could feel everyone's confusion.

"No?" Alice pressed.

"I move around a lot. Don't like to stay in one spot too long." She answered. Now the fear was more intense. It seemed that she was always afraid, this girl.  
That made me curious. Why should she be afraid of staying in one spot too long?

Her fingers drummed on the table and I remembered what Jessica had said about her being ADHD.

"So what are you reading?" I asked pleasantly.

Her unaturally quick eyes flashed to my face. "Nothing you know. Don't worry yourself."

I raised my eyebrows at her snappy answer. "How would you know that?" I asked innocently.

"It's a talent I have." Bella retorted. "It's not your type of book."

"Why don't you confirm your guess?" I asked.

"Do you know who Constantine Lascaris is?" She asked me.

I felt shocked. I actually had no clue who that was. I was a big reader, and it shocked me that this human girl was reading a book by an author I'd never heard of.

"I didn't think so." Bella ammended.

"But someone told us you were dyslexic." Alice interupted the argument.

Bella's eyes darted to Alice's face, then the book in her bag, then back to me. "You heard that from Jessica." It wasn't a question.

"Is it true?" I asked skeptically. Would she say yes, even though we'd seen her reading?

"Yes, it is."

"But you were reading," Emmett said curiously.

"Long story." Bella's eyes were now flying over everyone in the cafeteria.

"Yeah right," Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You're just getting out of school work."

"I am fully dyslexic. Ask my doctor if you like. I was diagnosed before I knew what dyslexia meant." Was Bella's responce.

Rosalie made a disbelieving sound.

suddenly, for the first time, Bella's eyes focused on Rosalie's face. Her stare made Rosalie unconfortable.

"Anyway, most people don't have secrets to keep, unlike you or myself." All of our eyes locked on her face as Bella spoke.

"What makes you think we have a secret?" Alice asked lightly.

"I'm dyslexic, not blind. Any well informed dem-" she cut herself off. "well informed person could see it." She rose. "By the way, there's a nice forest due west of here." Her eyes took us all in in turn. They had returned to their normal hectic snap and inability to focus. "Sometimes, if you're lucky, you can find a bear of two up there." With that she walked away.

We all looked at each other in distress.

Bella Swan knew we were vampires.

Crap.

All of us stood in the living room.

We'd told Carlisle about our converstation with Bella Swan.

"Well." Carlisle broke the worried silence that had washed over the vampire filled room. Seven of us stood there. They were all playing scenarios in their heads of what would happen now. What we would do.

"Well." Carlisle said again. "We need to bring her here."

"What?" Rosalie gasped. "A human? Here? Absolutely not!"

"From what Edward told us, we don't have to worry about the smell, and clearly she already knows." Esme mused. Finally she shrugged. "Why not?"

Rosalie's jaw dropped. "Are you all insane? She's going to get us all killed unless we deal with her first!"

"We will not kill if it's not necessary." Carlisle said quietly. "I still think we should bring her here, to talk." He looked at each of us, offering a chance to speak. No one else argued. It made sense to all of us.

Carlisle pulled out his phone and dialed Chief Swan's number.

"Hello?" Chief Swan's voice sounded through the phone.

"Hello, Chief Swan." Carlisle said. "It's Carlisle Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen! Please, call me Charlie." Was the surprised reply. He seemed to be proud of his title, from the way he spoke. It was subtle,  
we all noticed and chuckled.

"Charlie. Is your daughter home?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Sure. Hold on a sec." He put the phone down. His footsteps plodded through his house and we all heard him call 'Bella!'. We also heard Bella's reply, which was a simple 'what?'. Charlie told her that Carlisle was on the phone and she sighed.

"Why?" she asked her father.

"I don't know, go see!" Charlie hollered.

Bella grumbled as she made her way to the phone. Finally she picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello Bella. It's Carlisle Cullen."

A small pause followed. "I know." I could almost see her rolling her eyes.

Carlisle seemed surprised by her blunt answer. "We were wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner."

Another pause. "Why?"

Carlisle frowned. "We'd like to discuss something with you." He told her drily.

We all heard Bella sigh on the other end. "Fine. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Excellent. We'll see you soon." Carlisle smiled. Bella said good bye and both of them hung up.

"All right then." Emmett broke the silence. "I guess now all we have to do is hurry up and wait."

It seemed only a minute we stood there, all comtemplating our own thoughts about this strange girl. But then I heard Bella's roaring it's way down our driveway and shot a quick glance at the clock. Fifteen minutes had indeed passed. I winced. We should have discussed what we would say, how we could deal with her.

The car door of Bella's truck slammed shut and she walked up the rocky path to our door. She rang the doorbell without taking the deep breath that people normally took before they rang the bell or knocked on the door.

Carlisle went to the door and opened it wide. Sure enough, there stood Bella. Her eyes moved at their usual hectic speed and her arms we tightly wrapped around a book, shielding the cover from our eyes.

"Bella, come in." Carlisle told her with a smile. "Welcome to our home."

Bella looked at him and took one step that would keep her a foot away from the door. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"Bella," Esme came forward, a big smile on her face. "It's so nice to meet you! I'm Esme, the childrens' mother."

Bella's eyes darted to Esme's face for no more than three seconds. "Hello, Esme."

"Would you like something to eat?" Esme offered as she led Bella into the house, towards the couch. "We have some chicken in the fridge, granola bars, cereal, fruits..." She trailed off when Bella's mouth tightened into a mocking smile.

"Quite a lot of food, for people who don't eat." She said, raising her eyebrows. Her eyes moved quickly around the room. No one moved.

"So." Carlisle came forward. "My children were right. You know."

"About you being vampires? Yeah, I know." Bella rolled her eyes. "Don't worry your pretty little selves. I've met worse."

I stepped forward, my eyes cold and dead as my heart. "No you haven't."

Bella looked at me calmly. "Of course I have. You really don't look like much compared to ogars, minotaurs, cyclopses and all." She told me.  
"Plus, if you drank my blood, you would die. So I'm not really worried." She said all this gently, in a surprisingly soothing tone.

- I was right. She's insane.- Rosalie thought dryly.

Bella seemed to realize what she'd said. Her eyes widened and her hand flew up to cover her mouth. Everyone watched her curiously, waiting for her to explain what she meant and why she looked so horror struck.

"Damnit." She muttered. "We'll come back to that."

"From what I've been told," Carlisle gestured to us, "You have a secret as well."

Bella nodded.

"Will you tell us?" Carlisle asked gently.

Her head jerked up and she looked at all of us, a suspicious look in her eyes. Then she closed those very eyes rubbed her face with her hands. "May as well." She sighed. "I'll start with something simple, since you've probably already guessed." She decided. "I'm not dyslexic."

-I knew it- Rosalie thought triumphantly.

-Why would she lie?- Alice wondered. Her eyes never left Bella's face.

"But I'm not lieing. Not in the way you think." Bella continued. "It's physically impossible for me to read your english."

"Sooo...you read in like, what, french?" Emmett wondered.

Bella shot him an amused look. "Of course not. That would make things so much easier. I could tell everyone that, and I wouldn't have to lie." She sighed. "No, french is a newer language. It's too modern." She hugged her book close and set it down on the table. We all looked at it curiously.

"Greek?" Alice asked, confused.

"Ancient Greek, yes." Bella corrected. "My mind is, hotwired for it, I guess. It's the way I was made."

My curiosity peaked when she said 'made' and not 'born'.

Esme caught that as well. "Made?"

Bella looked at us all cautiously. Through Jasper I could feel her nerves humming. Her hands were twitching restlessly. She clearly didn't like the situation she was in. I saw her eyes flash towards the door. Her hands reached into her pocket and she pulled out the bronze pen she'd been playing with at lunch, spinning it around in her fingers. This caught my attention. Again, Bella had proven herself different with a small thing that probably no one would ever notice, but I sat with bored teenagers all day. Any normal person would have been clicking it ceaselessly. She was not.

"Have you ever heard of Half-Bloods?" Bella asked, her eyes move constantly between each of us and her pen.

"Half-Bloods?" Carlisle pressed, curious. He was confused. He'd never heard of anything called a half-blood.

"I suppose the correct term is 'Demigod'." Bella corrected herself. She sighed. "You all know the gods?"

"By gods, you mean...?" Carlisle trailed off.

"Zeus. Poseidon. Hades. Athena. The Greek gods." Bella elaborated. Everyone was contemptuous now. Would she tell us some old folk lore about the gods?

Apparently, she would. "Every now and then, the gods come down to earth. Or up, if Poseidon happens to be in the sea." She said. "Sometimes, they fall in love with a human. Their offsring, the children of the gods, are called Demigod; half human, half god."

"That's ridiculous." I interrupted. "They're not real. Bella'd eyes snapped to my face. "They're the belief system of an ancient time. They were created by the Greeks so they could believe they had some answers. Purely mythical."

"Vampires are folk lore, created by people to scare their children or to entertain people." She countered. "Perhaps you should not be so quick to judge what is real, and what is not, my bedtime-story friend." Her eyes rested on me for a moment. Then they darted away. "You're wrond, in any case."

Everyone looked at me. I raised my eyebrows. "So you're a 'demigod'?" I asked skeptically.

"No." Bella continued toying with her pen. "I'm full god. Created by Athena and Poseidon in Olympus. A very, very long time ago." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long! It seems ZeeDraGon's contest didn't work out so well, so I may as well just update. **

**I own nothing?**

**Chapter 2**

"Well is that isn't the biggest bullshit I've ever heard, I don't know what is." Rosalie scoffed.

Bella turned her hectic stare to Rosalie's face. "I wouldn't be so quick to talk, mistress. I can shut off your entire water supply without flinching. That means no showers for you, Barbie."

"We should deal with you while we have the chance." Rosalie hissed in her face. Rose's position shifted until she was in an offensive crouch. She was about to attack Bella, who hardly reacted, other than pulling out the bronze pen she'd been playing with on and off. Her eyes we wilder than usual. I noticed her position as she stood. It was a subtle fighting stance.

"Perhaps," Carlisle interrupted. "We should all go into the field, where we can discuss this further.

"I'll drive Bella." I volunteer. Nobody objected, and, with some hesitation, I grabbed her arm and carefully dragged her out of the house, away from Rosalie's glare and deadly fighting skills.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I hissed as we back out of the driveway.

Her pen was still twisting in her fingers. "Funny thing about overconfident people." She murmured. "They never stop to think of another weapon someone might have." Her voice was distant, sad.

"Are you alright?" I asked Bella hesitantly.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I just can't wait for winter break."

"You've got quite a wait ahead of you." I told her dryly.

She shook her head, her brown hair blocking her face. She pushed back with an annoyed grunt and said, "I leave earlier. Sometimes two weeks before till two weeks after."

I raised my eyebrows at her as I drove down the familiar street to the field. "You leave for five weeks?"

"Yeah." Was her short reply. Her fingers drummed annoyingly against the window. I hissed in frustration.

"Sorry." She said quietly. "The ADHD gets to me, sometimes."

"Can't be that bad." I told her.

That made her snap. I recoiled in shock as she spoke. "No! You don't understand! The gears, they're always turning and my mind never focuses on one thing. It never _shuts off_, Edward. Never. I _need_ to move and I _can't_ just _look_ in one place and think. My fingers _have_ to move! It's _not_ easy." To my surprise, tears formed in her eyes. I brought my hand to wipe away the single tear that had fallen but she jumped as far as the seat allowed. I brought my hand back.

"Are we going somewhere near water?" She asked suddenly.

I looked at her in shock. "We can. We can talk near the shore."

She nodded. "Yes. That's fine."

A parked at the same time as Carlisle and Esme were stepping out of the Mercedes and Emmett was just pulling his jeep into the lot. When everyone was out I said, "Bella says we should go near the water."

"Why?" Demanded Rosalie.

Bella turned her gaze on Rose. "Being a creation of Poseidon, I always feel more comfortable near water."

Rosalie made a disbelieving noise. "Give it up all ready."

Bella ignored her, leading the way towards the shore. I ran to catch up. "I haven't told you which way to go."

Bella pointed in exactly the right direction, the one that would lead us to the small bend in the river, where the grass was soft on the shore.

"How did you know?" I asked in disbelief, falling behind a couple steps.

She rolled her eyes. "It will all get sooo much easier when you just accept that I'm Poseidon's daughter."

We walked for no more than five minutes. Bella moved surprisingly fast for a human, or rather, non-human, I guess. When we reached the river, Bella kept walking until her feet were an inch from the running water. She removed her beat up sneakers and socks, and put her feet in the water until she was in to her ankles. Then she sighed with relief.

"So, Bella." Carlisle said.

"Hmm?" Bella said absently, her eyes darting around the forest on the other side of the river.

"A daughter of Poseidon and Athena." Carlisle mused.

Bella waded slowly in the water. "A creation, more like. Not a daughter in the way you think."

"What?" Alice asked, confused.

Bella sighed. "There is a story that goes with my creation." She raised her hand a couple inches and twirled her finger. A small strand of water rose straight and true from the river, twirling. It followed the twisting movements of Bella's hand, curling into hoops. It wove itself around her arm like a snake. I stared, mesmerized by this display.

"A story?" Carlisle pressed. He rolled up the sleeves of his tidy blue dress shirt and sat on the ground. Esme followed suit, sitting next to her husband. Rosalie stood, arms crossed and muscles stiff. Jasper sat awkwardly, Alice on his lap. Emmett looked torn. He seemed to want to sit for this story, but felt he should stand with Rosalie. I sat on Carlisle's other side. Everyone was thinking the same thing; they were all concentrated on Bella.

Bella came out of the water. She put on her socks and sneakers. To my, and everyone else's, surprise, her feet were dry, unaffected by their recent adventure. The Bella sat cross-legged, facing my family. We watched her intently.

"Eons ago, Zeus was strong." Bella started. "Very strong. He sat on his golden throne and held his master bolt, believing no god, mortal, monster or Demigod could challenge him. He was right. Thunderstorms raged over the world, signs of his strength. The humans knew this was his power, since these were the days where the mortals' faith was strong. His displays of strength and power were great, and the mortals worshiped him.

"The other gods were angry. Mortals prayed to Zeus for all things, though he ruled only the sky. Some minor gods faded when the mortals forgot them in their love for Zeus.

"Zeus's popularity irked two gods in particular. Poseidon, the god of the sea, and Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.

"These two gods were famed for their dislike of each other. They argued often. But both felt their strength diminish, and feared Zeus would soon rule the world alone, all other gods forgotten.

"As when they created the chariot, Poseidon and Athena joined forces in a temporary alliance. They planned to create something so great, so frightening and powerful even Zeus's strength would wean when the humans realized that he could not stop the creature alone. They would pray to the other gods, and once more the power would be shared evenly among the gods."

Her story was entrancing. I could feel the thoughts of my family around me. Even Rosalie was impressed by her story, though she kept her skeptical façade. Images of Bella's story wove in their heads, imagining the scenes she created with her words.

"Did they?" Alice whispered. Her eyes were locked on Bella's face. Zeus's power was demonstrating itself in her mind.

"They did." Bella answered. "Together they created the Notius."

"Notius?" Carlisle murmured. His mind ran through the hundreds of books he'd read on Greek mythology. He flipped through the imaginary pages, searching for the strange title Bella had given. "I've never heard of that. And I've heard many different tales of Ancient Greece and its myths." He raised his eyebrows.

Before Bella could answer, Rosalie snorted. "Of course you haven't, Carlisle. Because she's just making up some stupid story. Just trying to avoid getting killed. You know the myths."

Bella's eyes darted to Rosalie's face for a mere second, then to Carlisle's, and then, to my surprise, my own. She had picked up a strand of grass and now twisted and pulled distantly on its ends. "Perhaps you believe too much in an all-knowing figure." She told Rose softly. "You see Carlisle Cullen as a father figure, and just like any little princess, you believe he knows everything and is at mercy to tell you what you want, when you want. It may be time for you to evolve. Be rational, in the most irrational way." Then she smiled.

Rosalie's mouth was open with shock. Her eyes blazed with anger at Bella's diss. She lunged at Bella, only to be held back by the arms as Emmett grabbed hold of her.

Slowly, Bella rose and shifted, again, into a subtly fighting stance, the thread of grass that had been in her hands was replaced by her golden pen. Her eyes were wide again, taking in Rose's position. She analyzed us all quickly, taking note of all of our leisurely stances.

"Rose, enough." Carlisle ordered briskly. "Bella, please continue with your story."

Slowly, Bella sat. Her eyes never left Rose, and the pen remained in her hand.

"The Notius," Bella continued, "was everything Poseidon and Athena had dreamed of. It terrorized humans. They feared its human disguise and bloodthirsty ways. Zeus was overwhelmed by the prayers that swarmed to him, demanding and begging for his help to get rid of the monster.

"He tried. His thunderbolts struck the ground and left chars where the creature had stood, but it simply melted in water a reappeared somewhere else. Poseidon and Athena had gotten their wish; Zeus was powerless against their creation.

"But the humans didn't pray to the other gods. To Poseidon and Athena's horror, the people stopped praying. They had lost faith in their gods entirely. All the gods feared the weakness of their own powers as the lack of belief slowly destroyed Olympus.

"Poseidon and Athena were powerless against their own creation. So, for what they swore would be the last time, the pair once against joined forces to create something that would destroy the Notius. They fought fire with fire, arming their newest creation with the same powers and battle skill, only multiplied.

"The creation destroyed the Notius and was immediately named a god-sent by the few priests that remained. But the people had seen the girl fight with water, and realized that Zeus was not the only powerful god. The humans' faith was strong again, and the new creation melted away, blending in with the humans and demigods throughout the centuries."

Everyone was silent after Bella's tale. In their minds they worked through the story.

"It was you." I whispered. Her eyes flew to my face in an instant. "You were Poseidon and Athena's final creation. You're the one that brought down the Notius."

A single thought went through each of my family member's mind: _Impossible_. And yet, I couldn't think of any other way Bella would be able to describe the tale as though she were there.

I was absolutely positive that Bella was the creation that brought down the Notius.

**What did you think? Yes? No?**

**Let me know with REVIEWS (the next few chapters are WRITTEN and posting will not take long)**

**~~Luvyas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been told to post the next chapter. So I will. Here we go!**

**Chapter 4**

"So what you're saying," Carlisle mused, "is that you've been alive since the Roman Empire, never changing."

Bella thought that over in her head, then nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

Carlisle leaned back. "Wow. That is really…incredible." He said.

Bella barely smiled. "I'm inclined to agree." She said quietly. Water coiled around her limbs, like a friendly snake. It made me nervous. I was unable to relax around Bella.

"But how is it that I've never heard of this Notius?" Carlisle asked.

Bella's eyes rested on him for a moment before moving again. "Would you want such a horrible story written in history?"

"But it has a happy ending." Alice protested.

"Even though together, Poseidon and Athena created two creatures that brought the power away from Zeus and back to the other gods of Olympus, it is still known that they almost destroyed the world. So they bid the creature to do one last thing before totally blending in with the humans." She looked at all of us intently. "Take the scrolls on which the tale of the Notius had been written, and eventually all the humans forgot the tale."

The only noise that followed was the peaceful flow of the water.

"So we can see the Poseidon element in you," Alice broke the silence with her upbeat chatter. "But you said you're a creation of both Poseidon _and_ Athena." She never directly asked the question, but even without being in her mind, the implication was clear. I watched for Bella's answer, curious about the Athena in her.

Her eyes never landed on Alice, but she still answered the unspoken question. "Athena is the goddess of wisdom and battle. When I fight, I _never_ lose. Most Demigods will feel their senses sharpening when they go into battle. That's normal. That's the hero, the ancient warrior, within them." She blinked. "For me, I can't see anything but the blade. It's the center of attention in one end of my brain, while the other end works out the next five moves my opponent will do. I know how I'm going to get them to lose focus as soon as they strike. It's like I can see the future."

Jasper coughed suddenly, and I too, was shocked. There was no way Bella could possibly know about Alice. We'd never told her anything.

But then, she'd known we were vampires. Was it possible she knew all of our distinct powers as well?

And then, sudden as anything, Alice's eyes glazed over and she became stone. My family watched her apprehensively. Even Bella's strange eyes came to a stop and locked on Alice's blank face.

What I saw in Alice head made me shiver. The Volturi, dressed in their usual black and grey robes, becoming nothing but a shadow in the night's dark. Their surroundings were painfully familiar.

"They're coming." I muttered. Bella's eyes flew to my face. Her stare made me uncomfortable. I figured it was because Bella rarely ever stared. Her brown eyes were deep, and they seemed to see through my body and directly into my soul. I wondered briefly if she even saw a soul, or if I was right and I was nothing.

"Who's 'they'?" Bella asked. Her voice was concerned.

"The Volturi." Alice whispered. Everyone in my family stiffened.

"Okayyy," Bella dragged out the last syllable. "Not a vampire here, people. You're going to have to go into more detail than that for me."

"The Volturi," Carlisle explained, "are like the rulers vampires. They are the police, law enforcement."

"You have laws?" Bella asked. She was back to sitting stiffly, eyes covering the area in quick darts, and then starting over again.

"Just one." I answered. "Stay inconspicuous."

"And?" Bella pressed. I clenched my fists when I thought of what they would do.

"Someone overheard us." Esme said gently. "It's the only explanation." She turned to Bella. I couldn't think of a better person to explain it. Esme was kind and gentle. Though I doubted the Volturi would scare Bella. She was confident. Not to mention she was a goddess. "If they are coming, it means someone told them that you were with us. Which means you know what we are. The Volturi can't have humans knowing about us. They're sending people here to solve that."

"They're sending people here to kill me." Bella said bluntly. She roller her gold pen in her hands. "I wish them luck. Or is it bad to wish someone luck when they're trying to kill you?" She mused. Her hand swept through her brown locks, pushing strands away from her eyes.

"Are you insane?" I blurted out.

She almost smiled. "Not likely."

How could she not understand? My family's thoughts all lingered on her cockiness. Rosalie was annoyed and insulted that Bella thought she could beat a vampire. Alice was trying desperately to get a sense of what the outcome might be, and failing. Emmett was wondering what made her so powerful. Carlisle and Esme were worried.

Jasper stared blankly at her. His eyes not leaving her face.

Bella raised her fine eyebrows. "When are they coming?" She asked. The pen glinted in the sunlight, reflecting it into my eyes.

"Two days." Alice said. "In the clearing."

Bella smiled. "Okay." She stood. The water that had wrapped itself around her arms and legs flowed back into the small river. Her clothes were dry. "Charlie will be wondering where I am." Her smiled was gone, and she was back to the person she'd been before the day. "I'll see you at school. And you don't have to sit with me at lunch. You'll just make a bad name for yourselves." She turned and walked back towards the cars.

I sat still, contemplating what Bella had told us. Firstly, she was a mythical god in human form that never died. Second, she was not afraid of the vampire police.

Third was something she'd told me alone, when we'd been in the car.

"_Funny thing about over confident people," _she'd told me._ "They never stop to think of some weapon someone else might have." _

Bella had some sort of weapon. Something she felt would protect her from angry vampires.

We all sat in the living room, contemplating Bella once again.

Her story had been captivating, there was no denying _that_. And it seemed so unreal, so insanely impossible, that the only possibility was that she'd made it up.

But even as I thought that, my inner instincts rebelled. I felt she was telling the truth, no matter how ludicrous it sounded.

Of course, then there was the matter that she believed she could take on the Volturi. _That_ was insane. Part goddess or not, the Volturi have been ruling for millennia for a reason. They were undefeatable, a force of nature. Solid as a rock, dangerous and frightening as fire.

In a way, Rosalie agreed with me. In her mind, Bella had completely gone over the edge. She was insane in every sense of the word. To Rose, it was as though Bella was here to tear our family apart by indecision.

To Carlisle, she was a scientific mystery. He ran through Bella's story several times in his head, pondering on the odd parts, questioning the impossible. But then, Carlisle viewed very little as totally impossible. He was the most open minded among us, the most ready to believe. I knew he wished there were a polite way to ask Bella for a sample of her DNA, and seeing as she treated us with the same distant and frigid demeanor as when we'd first brought her here, that seemed unlikely. Still, it was impossible not to be captivated by the science he ran through in his head, like reading the most advanced of medical text books.

To Alice, Bella was simply an annoying block in her visions, blurring her possible outcomes with the Volturi because _she_ was the reason they were coming. But Alice still wanted to get to know Bella, to become her friend, because that was who Alice was.

Jasper was almost as annoyed as Alice. Of course, he could affect Bella with his own talent, if he tried. But she was particularly hard to influence. The only emotion he felt coming from her was blankness, but not in the way that she's not there. More like she had all her emotions completely in check, and never let anything slip.

Emmett had loved her story. His mind held none of the tense thoughts of the others, because Emmett simply didn't have tense thoughts. To him, her story was an exciting adventure and he saw no reason for her to lie. He was frighteningly different from his tenacious wife, Rosalie.

Esme, like Carlisle, went over and over the story in her head. She liked Bella, finding her sweet and kind underneath her cold shell. She felt, like me, that Bella was telling the truth, but battled internally with her common sense, which clearly said that was Bella was trying to make her believe was impossible.

"Are we going to school tomorrow?" Emmett asked suddenly, which surprised me, since that particular question had been nowhere in his mind.

"Yes, more than likely." Carlisle answered. His voice was one of a man who'd just snapped from his own personal world. He tried to focus on us, rather than his thoughts about Bella's DNA and chromosome pairs.

"They're calling for cloudy with a chance of rain." Esme added, placing her hand on Carlisle's shoulder in an intimate and yet non-romantic way. "Also a little chilly. You should all wear a sweater or a jacket to keep up the impressions."

Rosalie held back a snappish retort. She was bold, but she preferred not to oppose Esme or Carlisle too often or too violently.

"Should we sit with Bella at lunch?" Alice asked no one in particular.

"Are you insane?" Rosalie bristled.

"She did say not to bother," Jasper pointed out. He hated disagreeing with his wife, Alice, but did not want to upset Bella. She was too new to him, and he didn't know how she would react if we sat with her after she had specifically asked us not to.

"But she said it so we don't make a bad name for ourselves." I argued. It occurred to me that Bella was simply a selfless person, but I brushed the thought away. No one deserved to sit alone every day.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "She's been sitting alone forever."

"All the more reason to sit _with _her." Alice pointed out daintily.

Rosalie shot her a glare before continuing. "She seems happy reading her freakishly old book. We don't need to embarrass ourselves pointlessly."

"Maybe it was translated." Emmett suggested. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Esme joined the conversation, plainly confused by her son's statement.

"Bella's book." Emmett elaborated. "Maybe it's not freakishly old. It could just be translated to Ancient Greek."

"Puh-lease," Rosalie snorted. "How many people do _you _know who speak ancient Greek, Emmett?" She had a point. I could count the number of people I'd met in my existence who spoke ancient Greek on one hand.

"She said the other Half-Bloods spoke Greek. Maybe they did it."

Alice looked confused. "Is there even a point to arguing about a book Bella was reading?"

**REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE! MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!**

**~~Luvyas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yelllo! Sorry for any confusion about the last chapter...that was chapter THREE, not four. **

**Also, please note this is the LAST PREWRITTEN chapter and chapters will take longer to post since i have to write them... **

**Chapter 4**

My family crawled out of the Volvo after I'd pulled into my parking spot the next day. Each of their thoughts were about finding Bella.

I caught sight of her in the same spot she'd been yesterday. She was leaning against her truck, absorbed in her book. She looked completely at ease, not even noticing the wide berth the students gave her as the walked past.

Emmett walked right up to Bella. The students watched him, their eyes clearly telling him to stop. It seemed it would be impossible to be friends with Bella, and yet still be considered a friend by the Forks High population.

Bella made no move to greet or acknowledge Emmett, the only sigh that she'd noticed him was her stiffening shoulders.

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett was as enthusiastic as ever. I watched in his mind as he tried to build up the courage to hug her, but then even he noticed her uncomfortable posture and thought better of it. He leaned against her truck next to her, but not so close that she would want to move away. He peered at her book through narrow eyes. "Who translated that?" He asked.

"Sorry?" I could feel Bella's surprise through Jasper. He seemed shocked to actually feel an emotion coming from her, and tried to hang on to it, getting a taste for Bella's feelings. Almost as if she felt his grip on her confusion, Bella pulled it back, out of Jasper's and my own grasp. She was back to being indifferent.

"Your book." Emmett elaborated. "Who translated it?"

Bella sighed and closed the book. The thick but brittle pages closed with a _thump_ and Bella put it carefully into her shoulder bag. "Why does that matter?" She asked Emmett. If I hadn't known any better, I would have said she was irritated.

"It doesn't," Emmett said, not catching her annoyance. "I'm just wondering, cause you know, you don't meet many people who read anci-" Bella tightened as he spoke, and slapped her hand over his mouth before he could finish his sentence. Students watched her curiously.

_~Who the hell does that bitch think she is? _The angry thought came from a girl called Lauren. I found her standing next to the girl Jessica, who'd introduced herself to us yesterday. ~_She sticks out like a sore thumb. No one likes her, and then she goes and makes friends with the new, hot guys! I'd better tell her off. _

I didn't have a chance to warn the pair before Lauren stalked forward, Jessica at her back. Students noticed, tapping their friends' shoulders and pointing. Many stayed to watch what seemed like a showdown between the school's queen bee and loner.

Cliché much?

"Look here _Swan_," Lauren began. Her voice was just as nasal-toned and as irritating as her thoughts, making my family cringe. "You don't talk to _anyone_ at school; you think you're too good for the rest of us. But as soon as these new guys come along, you're all buddy-buddy with them." Her eyes lingered on Emmett's muscles, my face, and Jasper's body. We all kept our eyes on her, watching intently. "I'm sure they'll be glad for my interference, seeing as no one in their right mind would want to hang out with _you_. So stop being all clingy, and leave them alone!" Lauren seemed incredibly proud of her speech, and she waited for Bella's response.

Bella looked her in the eye for a moment, not showing any signs of moving. Then she straightened reluctantly, as though this was the last thing she wanted to do.

"You're contradicting yourself, Lauren." Bella started drily. "First you say I'm too good to hang out with you, or the rest of the school, then you say no one in their right mind would want to hang out with me. Maybe you ought to think about what you want to say before you talk." She looked at all of us. Even though her gaze was disconcerting, I preferred it to Lauren lustful stare. I hoped our eyes on her face were encouraging. "Not to mention, you may have noticed that yesterday, they came to sit with _me_. Just now, Emmett came over _here_ to talk to _me._ So how on earth did you come up with the idea that _I'm _clinging to _them?" _Bella finished her sensible argument and grabbed her bag. "We should all go inside. The bell is going to ring any minute."

The crowd, seeing the duel was over, drifted towards the school door, muttering about the showdown.

We joined Bella, Rosalie and Jasper more reluctantly than me and Alice. The first bell rang after we'd walked in.

Alice was chattering about some clothes that she'd bought a few days ago to Bella, who didn't seem to be paying any attention. Alice seemed to notice and asked, "What do you like about it?"

Even I had no clue which garment she was talking about, and didn't expect Bella to know, but she answered without hesitation. "I like that it's just a little higher than knee length, which seems just right, and I like the mix of the blues."

Alice was surprised but pleased, and continued her description of each item she'd bought. Then we split up, all heading to our respective classes. I followed Bella to trigonometry and sat next to her.

I watched her through the class. She didn't seem to have any problem following the instructions. When Mr. Faul explained the equations, she took notes in the form of math. There were no words on her page. Arrows and modified equations seemed to be enough for her. I wondered how she would be able to solve them without worded explanations.

"Are you going to be able to do this at home?" I asked during the time we'd been given to start our homework.

She looked up in surprise, apparently not used to having people talk to her. The she whispered, "I've been doing this for a _long_ time. I'm pretty good at math by now."

My original thought was that she'd been dyslexic all her life, and had learned different learning strategies. Then I realized that what she meant was that she'd been through high school. She'd have to have done it already quite a few times, because she was thousands of years older than I was.

It was strange to think that I knew someone who was millennia older than even Carlisle.

Suddenly Bella stiffened. Her eyes were wide with confusion, and then fear. She raised her hand quickly. I could see it shaking.

Mr. Faul looked at her in annoyance. Something in his eyes was wrong. "What is it, Ms Swan?"

"I'm not feeling well," Bella said nervously. I could see her quivering in her seat.

An annoyed look crossed Mr. Faul's features. "Well–" he started to say. I already knew I couldn't read Bella's mind, so I searched his mind to see what made him so annoyed with Bella. Panic set in when I realized I couldn't.

I raised my hand, "I'll take Bella to the nurse," I volunteered, flashing a smile at the teacher. He nodded and I grabbed Bella's hand, towing her out of the class. Her palm was clammy.

I was about to stop just outside of the classroom, but Bella shook her head and kept going, until we were outside, standing next to her truck. She released my hand and grabbed the familiar gold pen.

"I have to leave. I have to go home _now._" She told me. Her thumb was on the end of the pen that would pop out the ballpoint if she pressed. Her hands were shaking. I took them in my cold ones, surprising even myself. I was not used to contact with humans. Bella wrenched her hands out of mine, sending a throb of pain through my dead heart. Before I could ponder on the feeling, Bella had opened the door to her truck and was getting in.

"Wait." I put my hand on her arm, restraining her. Her hectic eyes looked at me fearfully, at my hand on her arm. I wondered if at last she was seeing me for what I was, but her eyes flicked back to the school, and I knew she was just running from whatever had terrified her so completely.

She shook her head. Strands of hair fell from her elastic. Her tangled hair and her fearful eyes made her look wild. "No waiting."

"My car is faster." I told her simply. It seemed to dawn on her that I was right. Her eyes flew to my face.

"You don't have to do that." She said. Her voice was strained. I knew that if I kept her here any longer she would bolt. I nodded my head in the direction of my car. "Let's go." I told her.

She hopped out of her truck and practically ran to mine. She opened the passenger door and was on the leather seat in an instant, closing the door as though it was her saving grace. I was in the driver's seat just as quickly. "Where to?" I asked her, jamming the keys into the ignition and leaving the parking lot.

"Anywhere." She said. Then she seemed to think better of her rash word and said "Somewhere safe. Very safe. Away from people."

She seemed to describe my house perfectly. I never let the speedometer drop below seventy as we left the school.

"What's this about?" I asked as I drove.

She shook her head. "Somewhere safe." She repeated. I got her message and drove silently to my home.

**Yes? No? **


	5. Chapter 5

**I have returned! Hurray! **

**Here is chapter 5!**

I thought I was safe.

Forks is most certainly a secluded area. Lots of cover. I'd assumed the musky smell of the surrounding forests and nature would mask my scent, even just a bit.

How wrong I was. He was _there_, in the school. Acting like he belonged in this world above Hades's fiery hell. But he didn't. Like me. Neither of us belonged here. And yet I'd dared to mingle with these vampires, to try and become friends with them. To try and have friends _period_. I'd tried to be normal.

I couldn't be normal.

I'd never even been _human_.

The gods' blood streamed through my veins. I ate and drank ambrosia and nectar when I got injured or ill. I manipulated water. I read ancient Greek and not English. These were distinguishing characteristics of who I was, and none of them were normal.

"Bella?" Edward broke the silence. His voice was smooth and velvet like. I could tell he'd noticed he intruded on my private debate by the nervous tone in his voice. Or I suppose it could have been the fact that I'd abruptly left school with virtually no explanation.

Then again, I never asked him to come with me. He could have simply stayed at school and not worried about it.

I suppose he knew more about this 'friend' thing than I did.

"Bella!" Edward's voice was impatient now. Does impatience always give him what he wants? That's not good for his ego.

And then he was on the passenger side of the car, opening the door and pulling me out. He immediately stopped when he heard a loud tearing noise, his eyes wide with fear. I didn't know what he was afraid of. Did he think he'd hurt me? I would have made noise if he had. Plus, I'm tricky to hurt.

I showed him the ripped seat belt. He sighed in relief. I rolled my eyes, saying "I'm not all that delicate, you know."

"Aren't you?" Edward chuckled.

I didn't like the condescending tone in his voice. Did he not hear my story?

I found myself become irritated. I didn't like being treated as a fragile, porcelain doll. I stepped out of the car slowly, glaring at Edward. He frowned, not understanding my mood.

I stalked towards the door of the house, which was opened by a surprised Esme.

"Bella!" She came forward and hugged me, making me slightly uncomfortable. I wasn't used to the close contact. Awkwardly, I patted her back. She seemed to catch on and stepped back, still holding my wrists loosely.

"Hello, Esme." I smiled at her, still slightly uncomfortable, but glad she was so pleased to see me. I wasn't used to such a warm welcome.

It clicked to me, then, what I could do. I'd only asked Edward to bring me somewhere safe, but now his home seemed like the perfect place to be. "I wondered if I could speak with Carlisle." I said.

Both Esme and Edward looked surprised. I wondered then if I should have suggested my idea to Edward first. Maybe Carlisle was working. Maybe he was busy. I should have thought this through.

But my worries were erased when Carlisle stepped out of the house, looking casual in a blue collared shirt and khaki pants. He stepped towards us, smiling in welcome. "Hello Edward, Bella." He looked at each of us in turn. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Edward looked to me for some sort of feasible explanation. Carlisle and Esme both noticed the confused look that crossed his face, something I'm sure he wasn't used to feeling, and looked at me for answers. I smiled shyly at Carlisle. "I wondered if I could speak with you. Privately."

Edward tensed, and he placed his cold hand on my shoulder. I resisted the urge to push it off. Esme frowned, worried.

Carlisle kept his face smooth and emotionless. "I certainly have no problem with that. But very little stays a secret in this family. What with a seer and, well, Edward."

Irritated again, I realized there was no point to privacy. This family had some serious issues.

"Come," Carlisle smiled again. "Let's go inside." He led the way, moving at a speed I couldn't match if I wanted to. Esme shot me a smile before following at what I assumed was the same speed. I couldn't exactly clock them.

Edward and I went in at a human speed. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch, looking comfortable but still slightly confused.

I looked at Edward, who inclined his head to offer me a seat. I sat on the edge of a big Lazy Boy. Edward sat at the end of the couch closest to my chair.

"I'd hoped to discuss this with only Carlisle." I hoped I didn't sound as frustrated as I felt. "But I need to go to Olympus."

**PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~~Luvyas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyyyyyyyy**

**Yes, I know it's been FOREVER**

**Yes, I know you're all very ANGRY with me**

**BUT**

**Here is the next chapter. **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

"Olympus?" Carlisle asked. His, Esme's and Edward's faces were plastered with shock. I could only imagine the surprise they were feeling. Just as they were adjusting to a new view of the world, I added more of what seemed like unwanted information.

I couldn't exactly blame them. I enter their lives and they have to rearrange their entire belief system. It was only natural to burrow in what one was comfortable with, and avoid the intrusion.

But not this time. There would be no hiding. You can't burrow from something like the gods and their minions. Asking this of Carlisle made me upset, which I hid. I didn't like asking for favors, and certainly not to people I had just met. And yet now I was left with no choice.

"Yes, Olympus." I sounded irritated and I knew it. "This has been going on too long. There's something I need to fix."

"Bella, dear," Esme smiled at me. There was softness to her features that soothed but alarmed me at the same time. I hated myself for feeling and searching out her weak points, but my brain reacted instinctively to her obvious docile nature. Her weak point was also her strongest; her compassion both put her at risk and protected her. "You don't think we will let you go off, searching for Olympus," I could see she still had trouble believing me, "without you telling us what's wrong?"

I raised my eyebrows, a small smirk forming on my lips. "Esme," I chuckled. "If I were determined to go, I would not let you stop me. And I already know where it is, so I won't be searching for it. But," I continued before she had the chance to interrupt. "If I wanted to go alone, I would not have spoken to you about it."

Edward's eyes intensified. He was sitting on the edge of the couch, hands clasped tightly on his lap. His golden eyes stayed unwaveringly on mine. "You're asking us to go with you?"

I hesitated. I didn't want them all to come with me. Instead, I ignore his question. "The only problem is, I can't just go. I need to pay a visit to some friends first.

"What friends?" Carlisle asked. He looked so much more relaxed that Edward, I noticed, but his eyes gave away his curiosity. I pulled out my golden pen, twirling it in my hands as I willed my mind to focus. It was wandering, as it usually did.

"Old friends," I answered vaguely.

"I hardly think we can let her go away all by herself, Carlisle." Esme spoke softly.

My eyes flew up to her face. "I don't need a caretaker."

"Where exactly is it you want to go before Olympus, Bella?" Edward demanded. Oh, he was angry that I'd ignored him before. My eyes darted to him.

"I want to go to Long Island." I told him, my voice daring him to argue.

He took the challenge. "You can't just go to Long Island." He told me incredulously, raising his eyebrows.

I chuckled. "And why not?"

"You can't just not go to school." He told me. I rolled my eyes at his ignorance.

"Edward, I'm millennia older than your Volturi. I think I can afford to not go to school for a few weeks." I rolled my eyes. "Is that the only reason you don't want me going home, or do you have a more thought-out objection?"

"Home?" Edward choked. Did I let that slip? Oops.

"Come now, Edward." I rolled my eyes again, then proceeded to take in the room, as I'd done many times in that past days. In my head I could see calculations and angles, letting me know exactly where everything was. I noticed that one of the chairs had changed positions since I'd seen it last, and my hands itched to put it back in the right spot. "You've heard my past. You know I was created by Athena and Poseidon. Obviously I'd call Olympus home. Although I'm really quite fond of Greece." My mind drifted to the beautiful sculptures and monuments and buildings of Ancient Greece, now in ruins. Immediately, when I pictured the ruins in Athens, my mind jumped to the Persians' destruction, leading me to the Persian Wars and eventually to Sparta's nearly unbeatable strategies, then to King Leonidas, whom I greatly respected, then…

"Bella." Carlisle's soothing and curious voice broke through my train of thoughts. Esme, Carlisle and Edward were all staring at me, waiting patiently, except for Edward, for me to elaborate.

I decided to just say it straight out. "I'd hoped for only one or two of you to come with-"

"No."

I shot a look at Edward, who had interrupted. "What do you mean, 'no'?" I snapped.

Edward's eyes were golden fire. "You're not splitting us up."

Carlisle put his hand on his son's arm. "I think what Edward means to say is, we will keep this family together. We will _all_ go with you to Long Island." His voice was decided, as though there was no possibility of me arguing.

But there's _always_ a possibility to argue.

"There's a very strong possibility that you'll die." I said bluntly. Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice….I didn't think any one of them could stand losing their love.

"Then there's a possibility that you could die as well." Edward pointed out drily, clearly hell bent on arguing with every single thing I said.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "But it's not a big deal for me. I won't go to the Underworld. I would just go right on up to Olympus and hand out with my family."

"Isn't Olympus only for the gods?" Esme rejoined the conversation, clearly struggling to remember her ancient Greek mythology.

I slight blush covered my cheeks, burning under my skin.

The room was silent before Edward said, "You're a goddess." It wasn't a question, more like a confused statement.

"Yes." My pen was in my hands in an instant. I twirled it nervously.

"Which goddess?" Carlisle leaned forward, eyes bright with curiosity and discovery.

I swallowed. "The goddess Amara, patron goddess of beauty and women soldiers."

**Yes?**

**No?**

**Any ideas, suggestions, criticisms and other such things are welcomed!**

**ALSO,**

**Review PLEASE**

**~~Luvyas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, I know, I take forever to update. **

**Thank you much to my wonderful readers and reviewers. It was much appreciated. **

**To all of you who were wondering: Amara is NOT a real goddess. And I know that this goddess that I've created seems to completely take over the role of the goddess Athena, so here is my explanation: Athena is the goddess of wisdom, civilization, warfare, justice and skill. **

**My creation, Amara, is the goddess of beauty and ONLY women soldiers. She is not the patron of male soldiers.**

**Also, just to be clear, for those who have seen the similarities, she is also not to be confused with Hera, the goddess of marriage and fertility, or Aphrodite. I know that Aphrodite is traditionally the goddess of beauty, sexuality and love, but for the purpose of this story, she will represent only Love and Sexuality. **

"You." Edward choked. I felt the unnecessary urge to go pat his back.

"Yes." I sighed. There were _reasons_ I didn't go around telling people I was a goddess. They always seemed to react like this.

Carlisle cleared his throat, capturing my attention. "You'll have to excuse my confusion," he said in his smooth voice, "But I seem to recall you being a creation of Athena and Poseidon."

I nodded. "I am. But you have to understand, in different myths; different gods and goddesses take on different roles. It's just like Egyptian mythology, where at one time one goddess can be the wife of a god, at another time she could be his sister, and another she could be his daughter. Relationships between the gods are easily rearranged."

Carlisle nodded his understanding. "So in some tales, you are their creation, in others…their daughter?"

He was quick. His eyes were bright with interest, his face lit with curiosity at this new lesson. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, he hands clasped together tightly. Esme rested her palm on his forearm and looked at me curiously.

"Sort of." I said. "It's difficult to explain, I suppose. Anyway you think of it, I _am_ their creation. After I had destroyed the Notius," it was the first time I'd truthfully admitted to being the creature that had destroyed the Notius. "There was nothing for me to do, really. Neither Athena nor Poseidon could bring themselves to destroy me, as Zeus had ordered. He was very angry with them.

"So they couldn't just let me be a human. The gods' blood ran through my veins. They made me a goddess. A minor one. I like to come down and hang out every few millennia."

Edward choked slightly. "Come hang out every few millennia?"

I stared at him. "Are you just going to repeat everything I say now?" Repetition had always irritated me. Xerxes had repeated Darius' mistakes. Whenever people repeated mistakes, stupid stuff happened. I once heard that the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different outcome. One of the best definitions I've ever heard.

Carlisle shot a quick glance at Edward, and then looked at me again, his eyes encouraging me to continue.

"Anyway…wait, what were we talking about before the whole 'I'm a minor goddess' thing?" I couldn't remember anymore. It seemed like a long time ago. There was a lot of other stuff that was a long time ago.

A ghost of a smile started to form on Carlisle's face. "We were discussing your apparent need to need to cross the country before going to Olympus."

"Oh, right." I wondered how I could possibly explain this. I almost felt bad for this family. Here I was, essentially forcing them to believe the unbelievable. But then, many children faced these things, when their godly parents claimed them. "It's difficult to explain." My pen was in my hands twisting and turning. I wanted nothing more than to click its end, but restrained myself. These 'people' were in for enough of a surprise already. "Do you remember when I told you about Half-Bloods?" This question was directed at Carlisle, though I had trouble keeping my eyes focused on his face.

"Yes, of course. You said that Half-Bloods were people who had a god as a parent." Carlisle replied, leaning forward, almost sensing where this conversation was going.

"Well, in Long Island, there's a place. It's called Camp Half-Blood. It's a place where demigods can go and be safe from the creatures that otherwise chase, torment, or kill them." I explained.

Edward interrupted, "It's a camp? As in, summer camp?"

"Yes and no," I acknowledged. "It runs like a summer camp, but it's year round. It's where I go winter break. There, the demigods learn to use swords, bow and arrows, all manners of weapons. Also, they learn to control gifts. My half-brother, Percy, whenever he goes into water, it heals all his injuries."

Carlisle's eyes brightened at the medical mystery.

"Kids from all over the country come to Camp Half-Blood. You can only come in if you're a demigod, or, like myself, full god."

"And…why do you want to go there?" Esme asked. She covered the hands that Carlisle had clasped on his lap with one of her own.

"There's a…" I struggled to catagorize my friend and mentor. "a teacher of mine, there. I really have to talk to him before I go running off to Olympus."

**I know! It's a horrible chapter and after so long of waiting you were expecting something good. I swear, I'm just super behind and I've really lost a lot of interest in Twilight. I've been way more into Bones and Castle lately so iunno. **

**Sorry about the wait. **

**I love suggestions!**

**Review. Please 3**

**~~Luvyas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 :)**

"Alice, how much do you really need to pack?" I asked, watching warily as the small, pixie-like girl dance around her room, throwing this and that into the suitcase, which seemed to eat everything up like a bottomless pit. It seemed it would never run out of room, no matter how many sundresses, shorts, skirts, shirts, jackets and who knows what else Alice threw in.

"Bella," Alice shook her head condesendingly as she added three more dresses, neatly folded into a remarkably small pile. "You really haven't given me any details, other than 'Long Island'. I need to be prepared for everything."

I wrinkled my nose. Of course, I'd packed a small duffle bag, but I had a bunch of stuff in my cabin at camp Half-Blood. Making a freakishly large suitcase unnecessary, much to Alice's disapointment.

Since my discussion with Esme, Carlisle and Edward yesterday, it seemed the entire Cullen clan was intent on joining me. As Edward had pointed out, they refused to be seperated. Unless, of course, if you counted the fact that we didn't all fit into one car, so we would be taking two. This was only to the airport, of course. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett would be taking Carlisle's Mercedes, while Edward, Alice, Jasper and I would take Edward's shiny Volvo.

My mind raced as I tried to figure out how I would convince Dionysus to allow the family through the gates of the camp. I figured it should be okay, since Poseidon liked me better than him anyway, so if it came down to an argument, I had my father on my side.

Alice finished packing, zipped up her suitcase with remarkableease, and I followed her down that stairs. It was unnerving to watch her practically skip down the stairs while carrying a suitcase that probably weighed more than she did.

The rest of the family was already gathered in the living room. Everyone had a _normal_ sized suitcase next to them, each a different colour.

"So when we get to Long Island, how exactly are we going to get to this _camp_?" Rosalie asked, clearly irritated. She stood with her arms crossed, her hair pulled to fall over one shoulder and her make up perfectly done. Of course, I'd come to expect perfection from everyone in this strange family.

The thought of strange led me back to Alice's suitcase, and my eyes darted back to the seemingly weightless bag. In my mind, I could see calculations. The volume of the suitcase, the thickness of each piece of clothes, the volume and area of all the clothes put together. Yeah. There was no way Alice should have been able fit that much clothes in the suitcase.

"Don't worry." It only took me a few seconds to do the math in my head, and when I finished my eyes darted back to Rosalie's face. "I've got it covered." My hand slid into my pocket, toying with some gold coins.

"Right." Rosalie rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed with me.

* * *

Everyone was dressed to travel, yet still impecable, though I imagined that comfort wasn't much of an issue. Emmett was flinging suitcases into their cars, and I watched as he picked up Alice's without a second thought and tossed it into the Volvo. He put hers at the bottom. I assumed that if it were on top of anything, that poor object would be squished in moments. My suitcase went on last, the lightest of the bunch. Emmett shot me a look as he placed it on top of Edward's, grinning his silly grin.

"You didn't let Alice pack for you?" He asked, pouting at his own suitcase, which looked nearly as full as Alice's.

The edges of my lips curled upwards in a small smile. "I may have more sense than you."

Emmett laughed, the boom echoing in their large garage, which was freakishly neat. "Or she just hasn't gotten to you yet."

My eyes widened and I shot Alice a look. I didn't want Alice to get to me. She smiled at me, a subtle glint in her eyes. Yikes.

A clear, blue sky seemed to sparkle with brilliance as we flew from Seattle to Long Island. I kept my eyes out the small window, sitting as still as I could. But sitting still had never been my forte, so I braided and unbraided sections of my hair to keep me occupied. The weight of the book on my lap, _Grammatica Graeca, sive compendium octo orationis partium,_ was comforting.

All around the roomy first class cabin, I could spot each of the Cullens. Carlisle and Esme were sitting side by side two seats ahead and over one row. I could see their linked hands. I found myself awed at their ability to comfort each other with only the presence of the other. I seemed that holding hands never became second nature, they marveled at the other's presence.

Rosalie and Emmett were seated a row beside Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie had rested her head on Emmett's broad shoulder and had wrapped her arms around his waist, her eyes closed and her breathing perfectly even. She could have passed for someone who was sleeping. Emmett had his hands on her back, tracing shapes and doodles with his index finger. His head was on hers, and he seemed to be staring off into the distance.

There was no physical contact between Alice and Jasper, who were sitting in the row next to me, and one seat behind me. Nothing seemed to exist in their worlds but the other, their eyes locked on each other's faces as though they were communicating silently. Seeing Alice in that trance like state made me wonder if maybe she was a daughter of Apollo. It would explain her visions. But then, all of the gods had claimed their children as part of an agreement between themselves and the demigods, courtesy of Percy. Were she his daughter, she would have been claimed.

Wouldn't she? Did the agreement extend to vampires? It had gone so far as to include Tyson the cyclops, a step brother of Percy's, and in a way, of mine. Surely if the cyclopses had been included in the deal, so would vampires? I didn't know. I made a point to ask Apollo when I got the chance.

"Are you okay?" Edward's voice shook me out of my thoughts. I could feel the specifics of my thoughts and ideas start to fade in my brain, and I grimaced. It was rare that I was able to focus on one thing for an extended period of time.

And yet, his voice didn't jolt me. It was low and smooth. It pulled my out of my thoughts gently, as though making the rest of the world fade in around me. It all felt like a scene from some sappy love movie. I fought the urge to roll my eyes as the thought.

"Of course." I said drily.

My thoughts jumped again. The Cullens shouldn't be here. They were putting themselves in unnecessary danger for me. Just bringing them to Camp Half-Blood was a risk. I knew Chiron wouldn't be impressed, but then, he was an understanding creature. I was mostly worried about Dionysus. He was nowhere near as friendly as Chiron. I hoped the Cullens were prepared. It wasn't only Dionysus. For the first time in most of their lives, the demigods at Camp Half-Blood were about to see people that were strange to _them_. For the majority, these kids had always been considered the weird ones.

I stretched my legs, reaching my harms up above my head. Traces of a lose braid remained in my hair, so I used my hand to shake it out.

"Have you given any thought at all to what you've just done?" I asked Edward. He seemed surprised by the question, and I supposed it seemed to come out of nowhere for him. If he stayed around me, though, as he seemed determined to do, I figured he would get used to the topic changes.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, he turned his face to me, and I couldn't help but admire the perfect symetry of his features. I found it hard to believe that such beautiful creatures could be so dangerous. But then, I hardly looked dangerous myself.

"You've just left Forks for an undefined period of time, for a reason you don't even understand." I pointed out, blunt as always.

Edward sighed and shrugged. "When you have forever to live, you tend not to worry so much about the finer details of, shall we say 'adventures'?" I gave him a small smile. Yes, this could be considered an adventure. "As to understanding the reason, it's important to you." He said this like it was the simplest thing in the world, and yet the best answer. Like he thought I should feel it was sufficient.

It wasn't.

I wasn't used to someone willingly give up almost everything they thought they knew. People weren't like that.

So what made Edward and his family so different? I wondered if maybe they had each learned some compassion from their pseudo mother, Esme. Some of them in stronger portions like Emmett and Alice, and Rosalie a little less. I shot a glance and Rosalie and Emmett, still tangled together. Her compassion might not be as visible as the others', I realized, but to it seemed that she wasn't afraid in showing her love for Emmett. Maybe that was what she had learned from Esme.

I rested my head on the headrest and let my eyes close. I was tired, and my all too active brain seemed be shooting out random facts and points. My grip remained tight on the armrests as I tried to relax, to sleep. I would never be fully comfortable in Zeus's territory, being a creature of land and water, but it was safer than it had been for the children of Poseidon in the last few months.

Sleep invaded me, and I could her Edward humming under his breath for a moment before falling asleep entirely. He sung a melody I had never heard before, a lullaby that was both mesmerizing and restful. It was the last thing I heard before falling asleep.

Tomorrow would come quickly, and I needed rest before enbarking on a journey to Olympus.

**I know none of my chapters aren't very long, and I apologize for the delay in this story. Thank you to everyone who read the story, added it to their favorites, or added me to their favorites. Your support truly keeps me going. **

**I did have someone ask what Castle was, whch I believe I mentioned in the last AN. Castle in a show on ABC. It's about a crime writer who follows a detective around for inspiration. It's funny, serious, and full of sexual tension and stars Nathan Fillion, Stana Katic, Jon Huertas, and Seamus Denver. Amazing show, with some fabulous fanfics. **

**Please click that pretty little Review button and tell me what you think. I am currently thinking that my toes are freaking freezing. I would LOVE to hear from you guys :)**

**~~Luvyoulots!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Do you think there will be any update I don't start with an apology? Because I am TRULY sorry. School has been insane (I'm a senior :) yay! ) But it's been colliding with my job and sports. I've got very little time to myself these days! But it's no excuse. I really appreciate all the support you guys have given me. I promise I am working on this. **

**This update is for xXMidnightGoddessXx, who told me (albeit in a very polite way) to essentially get off my ass and write. So I did! **

"Why don't we just run?" Rosalie snapped to no one in particular. I could feel her eyes on my back, like she was trying to burn a hole through me. I didn't really appreciate that, but there was nothing to be done. I ignored her question and continued to walk forward, stepping over fallen logs and small holes in the rough, and barely-there path. I was thankful Emmett had offered to carry my suitcase. Everyone else carried their own in their hands, rathering that rolling on the path. The weight might be nothing to a vampire, but my hands had tired.

Edward sighed, and I looked over at him in time to see him roll his eyes. He'd not spoken a word to me nor anyone else since we'd left the airport. The ride in the Gray Sisters' taxi had been eventful, which could have been what had left him wordless. Emmett had been as entertained by the Gray Sisters' as they had been by him, and he'd found the arguments over who got their single eye hilarious. It had, however, resulted in the taxi travelling much faster than I was comfortable with. Even Carlisle had started to look nervous.

It was Carlisle who answered Rosalie now. "Because Bella couldn't run with us, and we wouldn't know where to go."

"She's already told us, hasn't she?" Rosalie hissed.

I stopped and turned to look her right in the eye. "You're welcome to go ahead," I told her angrily, "But your family insisted on _staying together_. Do you think there are arrows pointing in the direction you need to go, and a sign saying 'You're arrived at Half-Blood Hill' at the bottom of the hill? There isn't. It's hard as _hell_ to find unless you know exactly where you're going, and the gate to the camp is invisible to everyone who isn't a demigod, which includes _you_. _Not to mention _you wouldn't even be _able_ to get in because if you're not a demigod or aren't with one, _you can't._ So please, either go ahead, like you so desperately want to, and try to find it yourself without being torn apart by monsters, or stay with us and _shut up."_

The entire Cullen family was staring at me by now, and Rosalie seemed unsure whether to be insulted or angry. I figured she'd eventually make a decision. I turned around and continue to trudge forward, glad I was wearing hiking boots instead of my usual sneakers. I kept an eye on the trees we passed, now in silence, searching for the one in particular that signaled our arrival at the base of the hill.

Behind me, I could hear the Cullens talking in hushed tones, too fast for me to catch whatever they were saying. I resisted the urge to tell them to be a bit quieter; the whispering was driving me nuts.

A cold breeze blew by, making me hug my leather jacket closer to me. I was glad I had chosen this particular one. This was the jacket I wore when I was on my motorcycle. I thought dreamily of my bike, a Yamaha V-Star 1100 classic.

"Bella," Edward left the conversation with his family and was beside me in an instant. "Are we almost there?"

I looked at him, irritated. His eyes searched my face for an answer. I couldn't help but notice his eyes starting to darken. Irritation left me and was replaced with concern. Quickly, I glanced back at the rest of the Cullens. They weren't that far back, I and I could see all of their eyes had lost the feel of liquid gold. Jasper looked especially thirsty. I checked my watch. We had been walking for about half an hour, being dropped off farther back than was usual, but there was only so much of the Gray Sisters I could take.

"Yes," I told Edward. "Fifteen minutes left, at the most. When do you plan to hunt?"

He ran his hand through his already disheveled hair, looking sheepish. He sparkled faintly, but the day was cloudy, and it wasn't that noticeable. "Is there anyway you could wait and we could go now? We can run far enough away that your scent won't be a problem, and we'd only be gone an hour, at most."

"You don't wait to put anyone at risk." I nodded. "Makes sense. I'll wait for you here. I can read." To prove my point, I sat against a sturdy looking tree. When Emmett put down my suitcase, I pulled my book from the front pocket.

Everyone was slowly walking away, not running as they waited for Edward, who had crouched beside me as I found the page I had dog-eared. He rested a soft hand on my shoulder, brushing his thumb across my jaw. "Bella." He whispered. I could feel his breath on my skin as he spoke. Contrary to his cold fingers, his breath was warm on my cheek. "Please, be careful while we're gone." He was worried, but he also needed to hunt.

I rolled my eyes. "I've told you before, Edward. I'm not as breakable as I look. What kind of trouble could I possibly get into?" He couldn't have heard any stories. He didn't know how truly dangerous leaving me alone just a few minutes from Camp Half-Blood was, and I wasn't about to tell him.

I could defend myself.

Edward looked hesitant to leave, but got to his feet nonetheless and joined his family. They took off at a run and were gone within a second.

The forest was silent when they left. There was the slight crunch of leaves when a squirrel ran by, or the wind shaking the tree branches. A bird called and was answered by its flockmates. I listened to the noises, reassured by them. While the animals chattered and moved, there was nothing nearby. I bacame engrossed in my book, reading the Greek words with appreciation. After talking in so much English, it was reassuring to read a language my brain understood easily.

* * *

Hunting Anywhere near Bella was out of the question. I wasn't sure if she was protected by her goddess blood, but I couldn't take any risks.

Rosalie's thoughts were particularly angry. She wasn't particularly please about having so far to run, but she understood the need, since we would be spending so much time with half-humans. Any slip ups were unacceptible.

It was Carlisle who stopped us when he deemed us far enough from any civilization. We slowed, opening our senses and closing our minds. We hunted now, and when we hunted, there was nothing but the scent of the blood.

**I ended here for a reason, I promise.  
Again, Thanks for your guys' support, it means everything to me! I love to hear your thoughts, and I LOVE suggestions. If you have any, I wanna hear 'em! **

**Please review :) **

**~~Luvyas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm still alive, I promise. **

**I've been so busy with school and work and homework and homework for work and all this crazy stuff. **

**This chapter is for ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN. If you really want to know why, just check the reviews. **

**Anyway, here is a very, very late chapter that is short but is still a chapter. **

* * *

I didn't notice the silence right away.

Eventually, the sound of my breathing became excrutiatingly loud. A shiver passed down my spine, and my senses sharpened. My eyes flashed away from the creamy white pages of my novel, and I looked around me without moving my head, my eyelashes tickling just above my eyes.

It was as though the world had gone silent. The crunch of the leaves was gone; any animal life in the immediate area had disapeared. My heart began to pound. My right hand grabbed the golden pen in my pocket, pulling it out slowly. For the first time in years, I clicked the pen.

The pen grew and morphed, becoming a shinning celestial bronze word, with a double sided blade of 40 inches.

Even with my sword in my hand, something felt off. At any other time, I would have felt entirely safe, holdng my sword, a gift from Athena. As with any other celestial bronze weapon, it would dissintegrate any monster.

And yet…

While the weight of the celestial broinze felt like home in my hands, I couldn't shake the feeling of _wrong_ness. It was heavy on my heart and in my mind. I sorted through my mind, searching for other times I had felt this particular brand of wrong.

Then I recognized the feeling. It had been centuries, and I'd been in a different continent back then. Hell, no one but the aboriginal people had even known the US existed. The very thought made the blood run cold in my veins, and I clicked the bottom of the sword. It shrunk back into a pen and I tucked it in my pocket. I pulled out a gold bow and arrow set that I had put in my pack. The quiver was also gold, but covered in rough leather. When the weight rested in my hands I knew I was right. Celestial bronze was not what I needed. With practiced fingers I strung the bow and slipped the quiver onto my back. It had enough arrows to last me this fight, I noticed, but I would need to make more.

Damn it. Imperial gold was too hard to find anywhere except Camp Jupiter. Which meant I would have to go there. Sigh.

I heard the crunch of leaves and felt the ground tremble. The beast had smelled me and turned its ugly head. I couldn't identify what monster I shot at, but I continued to shoot, sure as anything. Athena's cunning and wisdom ran through my blood. I was as sure with my bow as I was with my sword.

My arrows struck solid, digging into the monster's flesh and making it roar with anger. It couldn't be a faun or a lemure. This monster was much too big. And since I battled a Roman monster, it left only one option.

The Basilisk roared again. When I had realized what I shot at, I kept a safe distance. I had no interest in being killed by thing's poisonous breath. My senses were hyper alert as I focused on the weird mix of reptile and bird. It was much larger than I had originaly thought, with a tail easily reaching twenty feet. This was no small lizard, using its speed to run across water.

In some corner of my mind, I realized how bizarre it was that there would be a roman monster here. Firstly, we were nowhere near Camp Jupiter. Secondly, romans had so few monsters that it was extremely rare to run into one.

I shot arrow after arrow in a steady line, each arrow hitting a target. "You're at the wrong camp, you idiot!" I shouted at it.

Its answering roar shook my bones. I clenched my teeth against the discomfort in the pit of my stomach. The arrows were starting to run dangerously low at my back.

There was something else.

Something stupid.

Something that wouldn't work

Something thatcouldn't _possibly _work.

But I had little choice. There were only a few arrows left in my quiver. No more than seven. There had been somewhere around thirty when I had pulled it out. I felt a shiver run down my back as I realized I had no choice, unless I wanted to die.

I felt the shiver run down my spine, tingling its way down my back. It spread into my arms and legs, until I felt like it would spark out my fingers. It eased and settled in my stomach. I understood the expression of having butterflies in ones stomach.

I drew all the moisture out of the air, trapping it until it formed a small puddle in my palm. It morphed and grew, becoming a string of water, twisting and turning as it fought its binds. With all the force I could muster, I sent the water towards the outraged Basilisk. It flew at an impossible speed towards the creater, wrapping itself around its wide neck. It had stretched, staying connected to my palm.

I struggled to breath in the impossibly dry air. I coughed, gasping for breath.

In that split second, the monster saw its chance. It roared its fury, stretching my watery rope, which thinned considerably.

"Oh no you don't." I muttered. I closed my fist on the the part that remained in my palm, sending as much of my strength as I could into the thing. It tightened around the Basilisk's neck, until the monster couldn't fight back. With a final battle cry, the thing exploded to dust.

With a gasp, I stumbled back a few steps, until my back crashed into the trunk of the tree I'd been leaning on before the monster's arrival. I let my feet slide forward, sliding down the tree until I was sitting. I rested my head against the tree and closed my eyes, glad for the rest.

With the end of the Basilisk, my water rope had evaporated, making the air breathable. I took a deep breath, revelling in the feeling.

I'd been sitting for no more than 49 secconds when I heard the almost silent thumps of footsteps. No normal creature was that silent, and so I opened one eye. As expected, I could see, in the distance, seven indistinct shapes running in my direction. Within a second they were at my feet.

They were, of course, immaculate. Not a hair out of place. I could imagine how I looked. My face was pale, my clothes rumped. I probably looked like death next to their perfection.

"Bella!" Edward was suddenly crouching right beside me. His hands were on my cheeks, I opened my eyes and they locked with his own liquid gold. "Are you all right?" He asked, his voice panicked. His eyes searched me for any sign of hurt or pain.

"I'm fine." I mumbled. "Some monsters are just too stupid to know where they belong."

* * *

**There we go. I finally updated. **

**Let me know what you think, please! Review are oh so appreciated!**

**~~Luvyas!**


End file.
